There are many known devices for measuring lumber for use by carpenters, and more especially framing carpenters, to measure, cut and assemble lumber for the frame of a house or other structure. The most commonly used devices are tape measures, rulers and carpenter's squares. These devices enable a carpenter who desires to cut a piece of framing lumber to accurately measure and draw straight lines on the framing lumber for cutting and assembling. Using these devices involves several steps, including the additional necessity of a pencil or other marking tool, placing the measuring device on the lumber, holding it stable, and making a mark for cutting or assembly. Very often, this step has to be repeated in an identical manner on several pieces of lumber as required in a typical framing project. These steps, when factored in with other variables, such as the skill level of a professional framing carpenter who desires speed in execution, or an unskilled carpenter who lacks experience in making such measurements, are time consuming and can contribute to costly errors in framing.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved lumber product and method, including visible incremental marking lines printed or stamped thereon, which overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art and improves the speed and accuracy of the measuring, cutting and framing process for carpenters.